


why, why must we feel this way?

by Whathefuck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I dont fucking know - Freeform, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathefuck/pseuds/Whathefuck
Summary: yellow has had her eye's on one gem, holly blue. for all holly's hard work, she need's a reward. After one night together, everything changed.





	1. holly's reward.

''miss, are you holly blue?'' yellows pearl asked, unsure if this is the right gem.

"Yes, that is me." Holly said wiring around, then looking the pearl infront of her up and down. "Well are you gonna speak?" Annoyance leaking from her voice.

"Oh yes, um, yellow diamond  requested that you speak with her." The pearl shuttered, nervously. holly's jaw dropped down out of shock, she quickly shut it, Before the pearl noticed. 

"Really!, when do I meet her?" Hopeing the other didn't pick up on her enthusiasm. She was shocked, she would meet the diamond she got off to every night.

"She wants to see you right now, for it to be more private, and with less prying eyes, she said to let you into her room." The pearl was calmly speaking. After a long trip, thay finnaly got to yellows room.  The Pearl opened and close the door leavening holly to herself.

Holly climbed up and onto yellow diamond's bed she looked around the room. Holly sat on the eage, swinging her legs back and forth. the door opened up once more, yellow diamond walked in, the light reflecting perfectly off of her sharp ckeek bones.

"Ah, finnaly you arrived. I was wondering if this was just a cruel joke" holly smiled, happy  to see her in person once again. Yellow diamond walked to her. She sqwated down to be face to face with holly.

 "Your work to preserve the zoo, is truly amazing holly. I think a reward is in order."  Yellows vioce was soft yet commanding, holly's face flushed deep blue.

"What do you mean?"  Holly inquire, she could feel yellows warmth. It was radiating from her, holly could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. 

"Remove your clothes and you'll see." Yellow seductively wispered,  who was she to deny the goddess infront of her.  After her clothing was off, yellow looked over her. Supple breasts, pert buds a slightly darker shade then the rest of her body.dripping wet, her juices creating a wet spot on the bed.

"Soaking wet, yet I've haven't  done anything. You really want me dont you?" Yellow teased, trailing a finger  up and down holly's wet slit.

"Yes... I think about you everynight, all I want is to impress you. And have your attention."  Holly moaned out, such little simulation and yet she's so aroused.

"Well, you've had it for a long time. I also think of you, strong and composed." Yellows  words had holly shuddering. "You've proven to be, everything I ever wanted,holly." Yellow praised. which had and strong effect on her.

"Please, I nee-" she cut herself off with a gasp, yellow had put only one finger in. But it felt massive  inside of holly. Yellows eyes where lided.

"Good girl, your doing wondfuly." Yellows praising, and trusting finger. Was becoming to much for her to handle, yellow leaned down to suck on her pulsating clit. Reaching up with her free hand she stoked holly's sides. Holly's  back arched, eye's going wide as she came. Hips jerking, mouth open in a silent scream.

"That's it baby girl,  come for me." Yellows vioce was fading as holly passed out . From her orgasm her eye's fluttered closed. Long eyelashes  rested upon her cheeks, yellow cleaned up everything and layed down after striping off her clothing. She layed holly on her chest. And waited. For holly to wake for some more time together.


	2. Holly's  pleaser.

Holly's hair was plastered to her face, somehow in lasts nights lovemaking her hair had came undone. Her eyes opening, she slowly looked around the room soon her eyes landed on yellow who was staring back at her.

"How long have it been out?" Holly asked, whilst trailing her nimble fingers across yellows stomach. A massive hand moved, and started rubbing Holly's back. Yellow sighed before responding.

"Not long, you've only been out for a few hours" yellow softly told her . Sliding her hands downward, she gripped Holly's waist with one, and the other layed on her upper back. 

Holly's breath was labored, she gripped yellows shoulders tightly.  She moved upwards to sit  between yellows breasts, she closed her eyes out of embarrassment. Face burning hot, dark blue blush spred across her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Yellow inquired, vioce soft, calm and suditive. She gripped Holly's waist, and pulled her forward. Holly now sat atop yellows mouth. Yellow slowly licked up Holly's sopping wet slit, and paying attention to her hard bud.

"Yello-" holly slapped a hand over her mouth, yellow  took great pride in hearing Holly's muffled screams. Holly's hips jerked as she had only just woke up and was still very sensitive. 

Yellows hands had a strong grip on Holly's waist. Yellow sighed in delight; knowing that she was giving holly a plethora of ecstasy drove her to be more  rough.

"Please.... Yellow, I need more" Holly  begged, struggling to find the right words. Running a hand through her hair, she slowly  slipped her hands down. One playing with her hard bud's, the other rested on her thigh. 

Spreading her legs, Holly's  hips jerked as she became closer to her end. Yellows  mouth was becoming to much. Holly tossed her head backwards as she came. Yellow slowly licked up  holly one last time.

"Get some sleep, when you wake you can get me off. Am I clear." All of yellows sexual frustration was  building up. Holly response was a muffled yes. She moved holly to lay on her chest. Yellow closed her eye's and listen to Holly's deep breathing.


End file.
